


Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

by czar_feline



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Korean War!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 1950: Jaebum tends to wonder a lot about how Jinyoung's voice would sound like if he actually has the ability to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear My Heartbeat?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Korean War!AU, Historical inaccuracies, Deaf Jinyoung
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and there is no intention to harm people. This is somewhat based on Into The Fire and The Classic. : )

1 9 5 0

 

 

 

June 1950

 

Jaebum tends to wonder a lot about how Jinyoung's voice would sound like if he actually has the ability to talk. Like, how his name would sound like with Jinyoung's voice. How would his tone go when he tells Jaebum 'I love you', would it be a strong statement like how he does it? Or would it rise at the end like a question?

Well, perhaps it's going to sound gentle and warm.

But, would it be nice enough to sing a song like the singers in town? Or would it be better for poetry readings? Or maybe it could be as credible as the radio announcers. 

 

He also wonders how Jinyoung will sound like when they're like this. Like when Jinyoung is lying on his back, his hands gripping Jaebum's naked arms, pulling him down to him. Like when Jaebum pushes his hips against him making his eyes close and mouth open.

 

He just wants to confirm if it would be as beautiful as Jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung always wakes up earlier than Jaebum, but for some reasons, he never bothered waking him up. He's just there cocooned in Jaebum's arms, watching the latter stir in his sleep. It's as if they always have the time in the world whenever they take a refuge inside Jaebum's grandma's house. She's no longer around, but Jaebum convinced his mother to take the house for himself.

 

When they were younger, the house used to be a huge playhouse for them. Now, it's still somewhat a playhouse, but they don't play anymore.

 

Sooner, Jaebum wakes up too and as he opens his eyes, he's already mouthing ‘I love you too' It's after he felt Jinyoung writing multiple 'I love you.' on his chest. Jinyoung smiles as a reply, shuffling closer to Jaebum's warmth. They never wished to stay like that forever. It was somewhat an accident waiting to happen, that they're going to be like that until the end of time. Even without wishing for it.

 

But now, Jaebum wished he did. He immediately helped Jinyoung with his clothes as soon as they heard the loud exploding sound. He's certain it's not too near from them; it could be two towns away. But they can never be sure, it wasn't like they weren't ready or this, it has been all over the newspaper and radio.

 

Jinyoung looks so frightened with the sudden explosion, though he didn’t hear it, he felt it. Jaebum holds him close and cups his face. 'Calm down.' he slowly mouths as he gently rubs Jinyoung's back. It was almost impossible for Jaebum to understand the signs Jinyoung was making when he answered.

'I am scared.' Jinyoung says with his hands with incoherent noises coming from his mouth. Jaebum kisses him on the lips and replies, 'I am here, don't be scared.' Jinyoung seems to calm down after it, but there's still the tense in his eyes.

 

 

It’s their own people who are living up in the north and they have been planning to take the whole country. They knew that the war is about to happen anytime, but they aren't expecting it to be this soon.

 

Jaebum covers Jinyoung's body with the blanket as a temporary shield from the rain. He keeps Jinyoung close to him, getting himself drench on their way home to their house. "Jaebum-ah!" Jaebum's mother exclaims as soon as she sees Jaebum and Jinyoung entering the house. Seeing how bad Jinyoung is trembling, she runs towards her bedroom and covers him with a towel.

"What happened, mother?" Jaebum asks, as he too dries himself while his mother makes them teas. She halts hearing the question and carefully, with her forehead creasing, she replies, "The north declared war." Albeit Jinyoung doesn't hear any of it, he still manages to catch the message by reading her lips.

He too freezes after hearing it, making Jaebum pull him in an arm’s length. "What is going to happen now?" Jaebum dares to ask after minutes of eerie silence. His mother takes a deep breath and tries her best not to break down. "All men ages from fifteen to seventy are going to be sent to the war," She says. "Except the disabled and childbearing ones." she finishes as she looks at Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum is only eighteen, which means even though he's a bit young; he's a perfect candidate for it. Jinyoung is only a few months younger than him, but unlike him, Jinyoung can bear children. It really scares him, but the thought of Jinyoung not fighting in the war somehow alleviates it.

 

Jinyoung almost breaks his neck when he turns to look at Jaebum. His eyes are beaming with unshed tears. Jaebum's mother turns around and wipes her own tears as she finishes making the tea. Jaebum's knees are weak, both from seeing Jinyoung crying helplessly like this and from the thought of killing people.

 

"When... when do... we have to leave?" Jaebum asks, reaching his hands to Jinyoung's cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "Tomorrow." his mother replies as she sets the cups on the table with her equally wet face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum can feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. His head is also throbbing with great pain. He can feel himself going insane, if not from the hand clutching hard against his. All the while ever since they woke up, Jinyoung has been staring at him. His face contorted into an unreadable expression.

 

The train station is filled with people, families of the soldiers who are being sent to the north. A lot of them are crying, kids, mothers, wives, even the soldiers themselves. The train is almost full and what irk Jaebum most is that majority of the passengers are young boys. There are boys, yes boys, young boys who don't look like they're already fifteen.

Jaebum is not stupid, he knows that there's a chance that half of them wouldn't survive. Half of them or more wouldn't get back alive. They don't even know when it's going to stop.

 

Then, there's a warm on his cheek and sees her mother's face that looks like she's trying her best not to cry. "I'll see you soon." She says, rubbing Jaebum's cheek affectionately. 'I'll see you soon.' Jaebum repeats back in his mind, he wishes he'll see them soon. He nods at her and goes to envelop her in his arms.

 

He's slowly realizing it, the gravity of his situation. So he goes to hug her tighter, he doesn't want it to happen, but it could also be the last time he's going to hug her. "I love you very much, mother." He whispers to her, biting his tears. "I love you, too, son." her hands are trembling against his back so he pulls away and kisses them.

 

Jinyoung is just beside him, holding something in his hands. When Jaebum turns back at him, he is met by a desperate kiss. He can taste Jaebum's tears in his lips. "I love you forever." He whispers against his lips and hugs Jinyoung tight. If he's not going to hear it by his ears, Jaebum hopes Jinyoung hears it by his heart.

He leans back and kisses Jinyoung again, memorizing how it tastes and feels like against his. He really wished he could hear him talk even just for once. Jinyoung pulls away and cups his cheek; he’s staring at Jaebum too, like he too, is memorizing Jaebum’s face. Then, he takes the initiative and kisses Jaebum again; gentler than how Jaebum did earlier. 

 

Jaebum pulls away when he hears a soldier, probably someone who has a high position, calling all the new soldiers. He has a stern look on his face, but everyone can tell he cried the night before. His lids are puffy and there's a fragile tightness in his jaw. Jaebum can go in last, so he looks back at Jinyoung.

Jaebum sees Jinyoung lifting his arms with a heart pendant hanging on a gold necklace. Jinyoung's messily weeping by now, his whole body is trembling while he's locking necklace. Jaebum holds his face and kisses him more, and more, and more, and more. He prays to god that this isn't the last time he's going to kiss Jinyoung's lips.

 

"Everyone, please go inside the train, now! We are leaving in five minutes!" the soldier from earlier says with his fake stern voice. Jaebum takes Jinyoung's hand in his and places it on his chest, above his heart. With their surrounding coming into a blur, Jinyoung, probably, for the last time, signs a heavy 'I love you.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minutes later after the soldier's departure, Jinyoung, and Jaebum's mother found themselves inside a train. A different train, a train heading to Busan with weeping passengers on board. Jinyoung hasn't stopped crying as well, he's fortunate enough Jaebum's mother is holding his hand all the while.

 

 

 

 

 

 

October 1950

 

Jaebum has lost count, both on the days he's been here and the number of the people he killed. There are young ones, barely ten years old; holding a machine gun like it's his toy. He doesn't want to kill the kid, knowing he still has bright future waiting for him. But if he's not going to kill him, the kid will kill him.

 

With a sudden deafening silence, he looks around his trenches and sees blood everywhere. Few months ago, they are hopes, dreams, aspirations, passion, love, now, they are just huge lumps of flesh. They're empty, devoid, nothing. When he turns his head back to where the north Koreans are, he raises his arms and kills them like there's no tomorrow.

 

The next thing he knows, he's inside a school with people running around him. There are nurses going back and forth to the bleeding soldiers. On the corner of the room, is one of the youngest ones, Yugyeom, Jaebum remembers his name. He's watching everyone with wide eyes like he doesn't look like he belongs there.

 

 

Well, he doesn't really belong there, no one belongs there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

November 1950

 

Jinyoung isn't even awake yet when he feels his insides moving upside down. He runs towards the small bathroom in the small house they are currently residing. He pukes almost nothing, but he still feels nauseous. It has been five months since the war started and they haven't heard from Jaebum since.

 

He turns to his side when he sees Jaebum's mother handing him a glass of water. She slowly mouths, 'what's wrong?' while rubbing his back. Jinyoung takes the water and rinses his mouth before he tells her that he's feeling nauseous. She looks taken aback for a second and then she pulls him back to his bed.

 

 

Jinyoung can't make up what she's probably thinking. It's only when she reaches her hand onto his wrist when he finds out what she's trying to do. Her eyes widen on the first seconds and then she does it again, and again on the other wrist.

 

She doesn't really know whether she should smile or not, be happy or not. So instead, she touches her own stomach and mouths, 'baby.' It's Jinyoung's turn to widen his eyes and touch his own stomach. He asks her, 'Baby?' whilst pointing to his tummy. She nods at him excitedly and goes to hug him.

 

They both know that the happiness they have right now won't lessen the sadness they have about the war. And they haven't heard anything from Jaebum from the last months. They don't even know if he's still alive. Jinyoung tears up without realizing that Jaebum's mother is also crying with him.

 

 

And then he tells her, 'there's going to be a small Jaebum here soon.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

February 1951

 

"Im Jaebum, right?" the platoon captain, Choi Seunghyun asks as he stops in front of Jaebum. The latter nods and bows his head, he knows him, a lot of the kids are scared of him. "Yes, sir!" He says after the captain glares at him. "I'm raising your rank as the platoon commander," and then he grimaces, "are you okay with that? It’s not like you have a choice."

Jaebum, not knowing what to say, keeps silent. "It's so sad to see young people, like you, holding guns and rifles, throwing grenades and killing one another." the captain continues as he sits beside Jaebum and he pulls him back down too. "How old are you?" He asks, lighting up a cigar.

"Eighteen, Sir!" Jaebum replies, keeping his eyes looking in the front, instead of the captain's face. "You're young, but at least, you're older than Yugyeom, that kid is fourteen." This, as he saying it, he's grimacing and Jaebum makes the same expression. "He's out here killing people before he even realize what falling in love is."

 

Jaebum can feel the sadness in the captain's tone and it somehow creeps up in him too. "I have a wife and two sons back in Gyeongju. The eldest is eight and the youngest is five." he takes a long drag and blows it in the air, going to Jaebum's face. "Today is our anniversary and I don't even know when I'm going to see him again."

Jaebum finally turns to look at the captain to this. Just like anyone else, he also looks like he doesn't want to be there. It's not because they don't want to fight for their country, but it still makes them feel stupid that they are fighting against their own people. They are fighting against Koreans, against themselves. "How about you? Do you have anyone you left except for your family."

He nods at him and his thoughts go to Jinyoung. He dreamed of him the night before, he was holding a baby in his arms while smiling brightly at Jaebum. "Yes, sir. I left my boyfriend." He replies and his tone is soft and sad like he's missing a huge part of his chest. "Let's just hope that we see them again." The captain says before he pats Jaebum's shoulder and leaves him almost breathless.

 

 

 

March 1951

 

Several months ago, Jinyoung can still get up from bed ally by himself, but now he can barely manage to lift himself. Jaebum's mother giggles as she sees Jinyoung struggling to get up, but her expression changes as soon as she sees Jinyoung's face. Jinyoung is grimacing and he's breathing hard while holding his hip.

He makes his lips with an o shape and blows slowly and calmly, like what Jaebum's mother told him. He doesn't know if that how is really how giving birth is, but somehow he finds it too painful. He feels like his hips are going to break and his back too. Jaebum's mother is in an absolute panic as she assists the midwife to Jinyoung.

She mouths, 'you can do it, Jinyoung!’ as she holds his hand. The midwife then proceeds on what she's going to do. It's almost an hour later when Jinyoung sees his baby, still covered in blood. 'It's a boy!' Jaebum's mother mouths to him as she helps the midwife clean the baby.

 

Jinyoung is just there, watching his baby, his and Jaebum's baby. He can't really hear it, but he knows the baby is crying even after he got cleaned. But as soon as Jaebum's mother gives him the baby, he quiets down. Jaebum's mother reaches to his face and wipes his tears, as he doesn't realize he has been crying.

 

"What is his name?" asks the midwife as she approaches Jinyoung. The latter spells it out on Jaebum's mother and she says, "Youngjae."

 

 

 

 

 

 

December 1951

 

Almost half of the people from his troupe are already dead; they were ambushed a month ago when two from his platoon got too in a loud fight. Even Yugyeom got hurt, but fortunately, the boy is still okay. The remaining members of his troupe are inside a single room, singing their heart out. Jaebum believes it's not a time to celebrate but he can't stop them, not when he knows everyone's missing their family. It’s Christmas after all and it's the only way they could get it out of their minds.

 

He walks towards the room he has been using all for himself and sits on the corner. It's where his unsent letters are, he doesn't count them, too sad to know that they piled up without one of it reaching Jinyoung. Lately, he's been dreaming about Jinyoung and his mother, but there's someone else in there. There's always a baby in Jinyoung's arms, a baby who slowly grows bigger as his dreams pass by.

 

Of course, he always wonders who that kid is, but he's happy he gets to see them even just in his dreams. What more, they're happy; it's all he could ask for, at least right now. As he finishes writing one of his letters he kisses the necklace Jinyoung gave him. He quietly wishes them a Merry Christmas. And then, he hears a sniffle from his front door. When he turns to it, he sees Yugyeom crying.

"Hyung, I miss my mother." He says in between his sobs, Jaebum calls him and hugs him. "We're gonna see them soon. Don't cry now." Jaebum says, rubbing the boy's back, lulling him to sleep. Jaebum knows the statement is a lie, any moment, they could die. But he, himself, would also want to hear that, even if it's not the truth. He'll live with that as long as he's alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

August 1952

 

Almost a month after he gave birth, Jinyoung miraculously starts to hear things. It wasn't really loud when it started, but he could definitely hear. He started to notice it after realizing the sound he's hearing isn't made up by his mind and is instead Youngjae's cry. He told Jaebum's mother about and as someone who helps the community, she knows a handful of people.

 

One of them, of course, is a doctor. It was more than three months after when they visited the doctor. It went on and on and so is his treatment. "Jinyoung!" he hears her call him, not really clear but he understands it. He looks at her direction where Youngjae is leaning towards her.

He raises his brow, asking why she called him until he sees it in his own eyes. Youngjae, ever so carefully, holds the seat of the chair and pushes himself up. Jinyoung's smiling as he walks closer to his son, who is now learning how to stand on his own. He then sits in front of him and takes his hands.

 

Youngjae is starting to look Jaebum now, slanty eyes and cute lips. What's even funny, he has a mole under his eye. He misses Jaebum so much, it could have been so much better if Jaebum's here to see Youngjae. To see his own son grow up before his eyes.

 

"Jaebum." Jinyoung finally utters his first word, the name he has been secretly practicing to say. "Mother!" then came Youngjae's sudden call and Jaebum's mother is tearing up again, no wonder Jaebum grew up so nice. Jaebum's mother is one of the kindest people he has ever met. 

 

Jinyoung grew up without his mother and he never knew the reason why. He was raised by his father until he was five, but he suddenly went away. It was Jaebum's family who took him in, Jaebum and his mother. 

 

"Mother." It's Jinyoung who says it this time and she smiles at him and cries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

July 1953

 

He's getting tired, not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally. Jaebum's tired of seeing dead bodies around him, tired of pointing his gun to young people. He's so tired he just wants to go and sleep under the blanket with Jinyoung beside him. Like how it was before the war. He just wants to go back home, back to his mother, back to Jinyoung.

 

"Hyung!" Yugyeom calls from his far right, as he tries to shoot as many as he can. Thankfully the boy isn't physically hurt, but he's crying, he has been crying nonstop since the encounter started almost two hours ago. "I just want to go home to mother." He says as he reloads his rifle, then he goes back to shooting.

 

 

Jaebum knows they're losing this time, so before anyone could see them; he pulls Yugyeom and runs with him. That is until one of the North Korean whom Yugyeom shot earlier trips him down. Then he pulls Jaebum beside him. "Yugyeom! Go run towards the helicopter! I'll follow!"

Yugyeom looks like he wants to protest but the look on Jaebum's face convinces him not to anymore. When Jaebum looks back at the North Korean, he sees him crying. "I never asked for this. I just want to go back home to my mother." The boy said, pulling Jaebum by his collar.

"But that's impossible now, so-" the boy didn't finish his sentences as he blacks out halfway to it. Jaebum knows it's not this boy's fault, nor his, nor Yugyeom's, nor the captain's. They are the victims here and they're too powerless to save one another.

 

He disentangles himself after closing the boy's eyes and then he runs towards where the helicopter is. Yugyeom is still by the door, shouting, calling him to go up, to climb up. So he runs faster and holds his chest and that's when he realizes that he lost the necklace. "Hyung, let's go!" Yugyeom yells, extending his arms for Jaebum to take.

 

"Wait! I forgot something!" He yells and then he runs back to the boy. Yugyeom and the other soldiers are yelling at him, but he can't just leave the necklace. So when he spots him, he crouches down and opens the boy's hands. It's there, the necklace is there, and he takes it and runs back to the helicopter.

 

Yugyeom is still yelling by the door, asking him to go faster. He follows him and runs faster and then somewhere from his back suddenly explodes. The last thing he hears was a deafening sound of the landmine. And then everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since the start of the war, everything stopped, along with school. But the people found ways. On the community where Jinyoung and Jaebum's mother were brought, they were lucky enough to have doctors and teachers with them. So despite the war, everyone pretty much still continued with their lives.

From the corner of the room, Jinyoung sees Youngjae with his sign language book. "What are you doing?" He asks softly as he sits beside him. Youngjae turns to him and smiles, and the he motions his hands and tells him ‘I love you.' Jinyoung smiles even wider as he watches his son repeats is again.

"Did I do it right, mother?" Youngjae says after the third time, crawling onto his lap. Jinyoung nods eagerly and kisses him on the cheek. "Do you want to learn sign language?" He asks, brushing his son's hair, he should ask Jaebum's mother to trim it now. It's irritating Youngjae's eyes now.

"Yes! Because grandmother said father knows it too!" It's been three years, three long years since the war started. All those years, there was nothing coming from Jaebum at all. The other families had given up already, especially after the news that there were only a few people who didn't die in the recent encounter.

 

Jinyoung nods at Youngjae as he cups his son's face. "Yes, he was really good at it." He says, making Youngjae lean his head on his chest as he rocks them slowly. "Do you miss father?" Youngjae asks, glancing up at him and he looks so much like Jaebum like that. He kisses him and nods, "Yes, very much."

 

 

And then the door suddenly flew open with Jaebum's mother almost breathless. "Mother?" Jinyoung stands up with Youngjae in his arms and makes their way to her. "These things arrived." She says in between breaths. Jinyoung puts Youngjae down and takes the box from Jaebum's mother.

 

He then goes to sit at the floor, and then he opens the box. Jinyoung wells up with his breath suddenly hitching up, seeing all Jaebum's unsent letters. He takes one from the bottom and opens it.

 

“Dear Jinyoung,

How are you? Have you been eating well? How's mother? Are you two doing well? Don't worry about me too much, I'm still doing well. Though it's scary here, we can manage. I killed someone today, a boy around my age, he kept crying until he died. I don't want to end up like him; I want to go back there. So I will do my best and I will return home soon. I love you forever. Please tell mother that I love her too.

Yours forever,  
Jaebum”

 

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum's mother are in a crying mess when Jinyoung finished reading. And then he reads some more, it is different in every letter, but something is always present. It's Jaebum desire to go back home and his constant fear that he'll never make it.

 

And there's another letter that made Jinyoung and Jaebum's mother smile. "I have been dreaming about you lately. You and mother and there is always a baby in your arms. I wonder who that kid is, but he seems to make you happy. I miss you and I'll see you soon. I love you."

Jinyoung looks at Jaebum's mother and she goes to hug him. And with the last letter, Jinyoung feels like he doesn't want to read it, but opened it anyway.

 

"Dear Jinyoung,

I love you, I love you forever. I'll say it now; I have to say it now. And I'm really sorry, I'm sorry. You're probably crying a lot now that I have been gone for too long. I'm still alive, but I don't know how long. Please tell mother that I love her too and I'm sorry for being a stubborn son.

I really have to do it now because I don't think I can do it again. I don't think I can make it out alive. Half of my troupe is already dead and we don't have any idea if the aid from the other camp is ever going to come.

I'm going crazy now, but please know that I am never going to stop loving you. I have to say goodbye now, I love you.

 

Yours, only yours,  
Jaebum"

 

 

Soon after Jinyoung finished reading all of Jaebum's recovered letters, a neighbor goes to their house and informs them about the soldiers' corpses. With trembling knees and broken hearts, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Jaebum's mother go to the hospital. Jinyoung doesn't want to see Jaebum in that kind of situation, but he has to, for the last time.

 

Jinyoung almost wants to run away when they reach the room. There are more than fifty bodies there, covered with white cloths. Jaebum's mother isn't on a good shape either and Youngjae seems to pick it up as well. He's clutching hard on Jinyoung's body, but he's still looking around.

 

They slowly go to each of the body, peaking through the cloth to see the faces. "These are the only bodies we recovered; there are still tons we left in other places." The soldier says as they are on the last body and they haven't seen Jaebum yet. When Jinyoung peeks on it and sees it's not Jaebum, his heart sank deeper.

 

Why can't he just see him, even for the last time? "But you may also want to check the ward as there are still some who survived." To this, Jinyoung didn't wait anymore and runs towards the war with Jaebum's mother in tow. "Jinyoung, wait for me." She yells as Jinyoung runs too fast.

He stops and goes back to her side. "He may be alive, but I don't want you to expect too much, okay?" She says not only for Jinyoung to hear but also for herself. They both know they needed that. "Yes, mother." He replies and this time, they walk slower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaebum feels himself waking up from the throbbing pain from his head. He can't exactly point out where, but it hurts so much. It's actually not only his head but his whole body as well. He tries to remember what happened last, he passed by a landmine, that's what happened. 

 

And just as he is about to open his eyes, he feels a hand, a small hand touching his cheek. When he opens his eyes, he sees a familiar kid staring intently at him, saying something. And when the kid notices that he's awake, his expression brightens up.

 

Albeit it was hard, he smiles back at the kid and it made him open his mouth. Like he was yelling, except there is no sound coming out. When he looks around, he sees Jinyoung stirring up from his sleep and his mother by the chair nearby, asleep as well.

 

Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung and he sees him crying and then he carefully kisses him down. The lips he never thought he'd able to kiss again. How long has he been gone? He can't remember exactly. Jinyoung's still feels the same, only a little older.

As Jinyoung pulls away, Jaebum sees him mouthing something. He's able to read it; he's saying 'I'm glad you're safe, I'm glad you're back. I missed you and I love you.' He couldn't help but appreciate how Jinyoung has gotten so good with mouthing words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Father! Father! My name is Youngjae!" Says the kid after Jinyoung kisses Jaebum. Jaebum's mother is also awake now and she's crying on Jaebum's chest. "Mother! Why is father ignoring me?" says the kid, pouting at his mother. "He's not ignoring you." Jinyoung replies and they look back at Jaebum.

"Jaebum hyung, this is Youngjae, he's our son." Jinyoung says, and he only sees Jaebum smiling while his tears well up on his eyes. Instead of talking, Jaebum replies by making signs, saying 'I knew it. He's really cute, he looks like you.'

Jinyoung's forehead creases and then he replies, "Jaebum hyung, I can hear now and I can talk now." He says excitedly, he should have told him sooner. That's when Jaebum realized that Jinyoung isn't mouthing, all these time, he wasn't mouthing. Jinyoung is talking; it's him who can't hear him.

 

Jaebum then laughs bitterly and tells Jinyoung, 'I'm happy for you. What a waste, I can’t hear your voice.' Jinyoung opens and closes his mouth, not believing what Jaebum is trying to tell him. 'I'm sorry; I just can't hear anything anymore.' Then, Jaebum cries, without holding back, he cries and cries.

 

Jinyoung shakes his head and wipes Jaebum's tears as he tells him not to cry anymore. Jaebum then lifts his hands again and tells Jinyoung, 'I love you, do you still love me?' Jinyoung closes his eyes and cries at Jaebum's chest. All the years that Jaebum is not around, there was never a day he didn't love him.

 

Jaebum's mother cries at the side too, while Youngjae is confused, looking back and forth from Jaebum to Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung leans back and replies to Jaebum. 'I love you more than anything else.' To this, Youngjae crawls closer to Jaebum's face and does the sign language for 'I love you too, father.' and after it, he leans down and kisses Jaebum.

'I knew it; I've been seeing him in my dreams.' Jaebum tells Jinyoung, making him kiss him again and again. Jaebum might not be able to hear Jinyoung's voice, but at least, Jinyoung got to hear his. And somehow, that's enough for him.

 

Jinyoung takes his hand and places it on his chest, like the one he did to him before the war. His palm is flat against Jinyoung’s chest and he could feel the thumping of his heart. And he knows his heart can hear Jinyoung’s I love you.


End file.
